


Bloody trashpile

by Fa616ace



Series: boys teenage boys [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snames, jeverus, perv james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: Remus is going broke, James breaks a lot of stuff, and Severus needs the strength to not strangle this boy.#3 Teenage boys.A series of Severus rejecting James/James being a teenage boy(perv).





	Bloody trashpile

"How will you be paying for all this again?"

"Well I could think of ways," James smirked while Remus just rolled his eyes from where he sat. This was either coming out of his pocket or James' parents. If it's coming from his parents, he'd probably binge order just to see Severus rollover. His parents would kill him later, but at least he would've talked to Severus enough times to last a week.

They've already cut him off once when he felt the need to go binge shopping for chemicals. "Chemistry's he's favorite lesson, he'll appreciate me being supportive," he said. Severus didn't, he was quite allergic to one of the powders, one of them was illegal, and the books were discredited. But he did like the new vials, even throwing James a smile and a genuine thank you. James dropped them in shock.

None of the less James was cut off for a month.

"Money would be preferable," Severus stated, waiting for Remus to hand over the money before turning and rolling away. James stared after him or more so the shorts that were long but damn were they tight "God that's hot."

"Why do you find love in the oddest places."

"I thought you were an ass man too?"

"Not what I meant," Remus groaned. He had meant his casanova with Lily on the school bus, although that was short-lived when her knee made brutal contact. Then there was that awkward period where he would just stare at Sirius, which was later discovered to be him using his similarities -hair- with Severus as a means to hide the fact that he was looking towards Severus. I mean, it's not weird to stare at your friends compared to a stranger.

Sirius, of course, was uncomfortable, then very, very insulted.

"I'm telling you I'm gonna wife that boy," James sighed, turning to face Remus.

"Illegal, but go on."

"He's just so, so, haaah."

Remus stared at his friend for a moment, wondering if his annoyance was getting through to him. James always fell bad but never like this, never this freaky. Bloody hell was he in love!? "You're such a fag, James."

"I don't have any on me," James smirked cheekily.

They stayed like that talking for a while but mostly listening to the music someone keyed into the jukebox. It was chill and fun to just hang out with his friend for a while, one on one; until James saw Severus leaving his station towing two trash bags beside him.

He didn't even tell Remus where he was going before he opened his door - nearly colliding with the girl bringing their food- and took off speed walking.

"Sev," James shouted, jogging the rest of the way up to him as soon as he disposed of the last bag.

Severus closed his eyes in annoyance before releasing a long breath and gathering up "the strength" to deal with this moronic being."What."

"Anyway to speak to a customer?" James smiled, closing the space between them to where he practically had him up against the dumpster.

"As of 2 minutes ago, I've been on break. Now, what do you want you annoying twat?"

"A date!" James said, "where we end the night on your doorstep with you about to kiss me away, but instead, you surprise me by inviting me into-"

"Stop right there," Severus said, pulling a disgusted face while lifting his hand in a "stop motion." "I should've known you'd do that, that was my fault, what I meant is move, or I'll remove your balls from your sack."

"Oo Sev, so freaky, I like it. I didn't know you were so good with your mouth," James said, leaning over the black-haired boy.

This is it he was going to do it, he was going to pull the ultimate move. The one-handed trap. But he miscalculated Severus's ability to sidestep -and- the space between the wall and his hand. So it was safe to say that the night ended with him smacking- and breaking- his nose against the cement wall and Remus fuming about 8 dollars going to waste.


End file.
